The current invention consists of a device for launching a projectile using pneumatic force. Guns using pneumatic force to propel a projectile are well known. In particular, it is well known to use pneumatic force to fire a fragile spherical projectile containing a colored, viscous substance (known as a “paintball”) which bursts upon impact with a target. However pneumatically operated guns used in paintball applications (as well as existing pneumatically operated guns in general) suffer from several deficiencies affecting the accuracy of the shot which are eliminated by the present invention.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a projectile launching device that uses electro-pneumatic control to release the pneumatic force that propels the projectile.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a projectile launching device for use in the recreational and professional sport of paintball that uses electro-pneumatic control to release the pneumatic force that propels the projectile.